Haven Anthology
by December21st
Summary: Collection of 100-word drabbles. Assortment of genres. All stories rated K-Plus  or lower, have their own warnings, etc.
1. Exit Strategy

"Exit Strategy"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers up to "Fear and Loathing"

Summary: A criminal has a very clever plan for avoiding the Haven police.

* * *

><p>Some of Haven's afflicted are good people at heart, struggling to do right in the face of powers they barely understand.<p>

Dutch Lamberth isn't one of them. He_ likes_ seeing the pain in his victims' eyes when he touches them, as the sensation that their skin is boiling away spreads over them. A doctor can never help them; their pain will never end.

When Haven's finest arrive to corral him, Dutch grins and shakes their hands. That ought to do it.

But the blonde woman just shrugs. "Doesn't work on me."

Her partner is equally unperturbed. "Didn't feel a thing."


	2. The Sure Thing

"The Sure Thing"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 1

Summary: "In this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes."

* * *

><p>The February after Audrey arrives in Haven, she gets an official-looking letter from the Haven Police Department addressed to Lucy Ripley. After staring at it for ages, Audrey opens it. It's a W-2 form stating her detective's earnings the previous year.<p>

The next day, Audrey questions Laverne, the station's paperwork queen.

"I didn't want you getting in trouble for identity theft, sweetie, so I just pulled your information from when you were consulting for the Chief. Identity theft's illegal, you know," Laverne chides Audrey gently.

"You knew me before? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, dear, you never asked."


	3. Reminder

"Reminder"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Nathan/Audrey

Warnings: Spoilers for Season 2 through "Love Machine"

Summary: There are a few things Audrey would like to remember.

* * *

><p>Playing the piano without any memory of taking lessons is weird and scary and kinda fun, Audrey decides. She wonders if there's anything else she knows how to do.<p>

The other way around never occurs to her until she dives into Lake Tuwiuwok chasing a fleeing suspect and suddenly discovers that her arms and legs have no idea how keep her afloat. Apparently Lucy can't swim.

She comes to on the shore, Nathan forcing air into her lungs. They're both soaked to the skin and Audrey thinks later she'll have to remind him to get out of his wet clothes.


	4. Not Romantic

"Not Romantic"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Nathan/Audrey

Warnings: None

Summary: Some things just aren't romantic. A sequel, of sorts, to "Reminder."

* * *

><p>It's not romantic when Nathan's strong arms are wrapped around Audrey, pulling her up and out of the water, because her vision is black around the edges and the lake wants to claim her as its own.<p>

It's not romantic when Nathan's lips are pressed against Audrey's because he's breathing for her, and then she's coughing up half the lake.

It's not romantic when Audrey glimpses the sheer relief on his face. Well, maybe a little.

It's not romantic when they go to Nathan's apartment so he can change out of his waterlogged clothing. What happens next … is romantic.


	5. After the Nightmare

"After the Nightmare"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Nathan/Audrey

Warnings: Spoilers for "Audrey Parker's Day Off"

Summary: Audrey still has nightmares about that Tuesday.

* * *

><p>For years after the day Anson Shumway dies, Audrey has nightmares. Every few weeks, she wakes in the middle of the night, heart pounding, calling Duke's name, or Chris's, or Nathan's as she watches them die again.<p>

Nathan reassures her that it's perfectly normal to have nightmares after what she went through; he'd be more worried if she just shrugged it off. Even so, Audrey's grateful that, even when she wakes with someone else's name on her lips, Nathan's there for her, wrapping her in his arms and rocking her, muttering quiet words of reassurance until the nightmare has faded.


	6. Tea and Sympathy

"Tea and Sympathy"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: Vague Audrey/Nathan

Warnings: Vague Season One

Summary: The Troubles are back. Again. And again.

A/N: This is my 200th drabble (100 words each) written for assorted fandoms.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Kevin chatters. "How can I be doing this?" He gestures at the snowdrifts piled high against the gymnasium walls while tiny snowflakes drift downward.<p>

"It's a Haven thing," the petite cheerleader approaches him, apparently indifferent to the arctic temperatures. "So, can you get over it now? I understand your frustration, but I've got this math test to study for."

"Grace!" A teenage boy joins the cheerleader. "What did mom say?"

"I'm sympathizing! Sheesh!"

The boy shrugs at Kevin. "We get immunity to pain from dad, understanding the Troubled from mom, and my sister's _still_ a complete pain."


	7. Without Words

"Without Words"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: Audrey/Nathan

Warnings: None

Summary: Audrey learns to listen to the silence.

* * *

><p>Audrey's never really minded quiet. She's lived on her own before, above the Grey Gull and in her Boston apartment before that and the silence never bothered her.<p>

But when she moves in with Nathan, she expects them to ... chat, occasionally. Except Nathan seems to forget about talking for hours at a time. It simply doesn't occur to him. Audrey's on the verge of complaining when she notices something else. He can't seem to go more than about fifteen minutes without touching her. Chaste (usually!) little gestures that speak volumes about how he feels. She just needed to listen.


	8. The Memory Thief

"The Memory Thief"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: Spoilers for "As You Were" and "A Tale of Two Audreys"

Summary: Memories usually just belong to one person.

* * *

><p>He'd lived as Vaughn Carpenter for twenty-seven years, a happily married recluse. But now the Troubles were back, and everything was unraveling around the edges. He started to panic.<p>

He thought the woman was Lucy at first. But when she said she couldn't help, his panic surged. She knew his secret. Normally taking someone's memories was the thing that killed them, but hers were strange, only tied on at the corners with thin bits of string. Underneath them ... something dangerous, hiding in the darkness. So he only took the memories he needed. She could keep the rest for herself.


	9. Professional Aptitude

"Professional Aptitude"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: None

Warnings: One swear word, spoilers for "Friend or Faux"

Summary: Audrey and Nathan have a knack for dealing with the Troubles.

A/N: Because I said "I can make (that fic) drabble-length" and lone_pyramid said "prove it."

* * *

><p>Getting fired from the Haven Police Department might be Audrey and Nathan's destiny, but when it happens, it just feels like political bullshit.<p>

Three days later, during a somber 'what happens next' discussion, Maura Goodkind calls them to help her Troubled eight-year-old. She doesn't trust the new Chief not to take Bobby away from her ... or kill him outright. With their help, Bobby's fine.

When word of the pair's situation spreads to Haven's Troubled citizens, calls to the police decline sharply (although Laverne never _officially_ reroutes any 911 calls) and the partners find that destiny needs a business license.


	10. 41 Weeks

"41 Weeks"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: PG

Pairing: Audrey/Nathan

Warnings: One swear word; spoilers through "Last Goodbyes"; may not feel complete.

Summary: She's been gone for forty-one weeks, and Nathan still misses her.

* * *

><p>Nathan glances at the date on today's <em>Herald<em> as he eats breakfast. Forty-one weeks, he calculates automatically. Forty-one weeks since he started to feel again; since Audrey disappeared with that damn barn. Since they'd shared one last night of passionate goodbyes.

He should move on, he knows, start living a normal, untroubled life. But he doesn't want to, not without Audrey.

A knock at his front door interrupts Nathan's reverie; against all expectations, it's Agent Howard.

"You'd better come with me." Howard informs him without preamble.

"Why?" Nathan demands, a thousand questions compressed into a single word.

"Audrey's in labor."


	11. Constructive Criticism

Constructive Criticism"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: Duke/Jennifer

Warnings: Spoilers through 4x05 "The New Girl"

Summary: Jennifer needs quiet hours for her head.

* * *

><p>Jennifer had thought she was going crazy when she first started hearing voices from the Barn. Hearing hammering, sawing, and other construction noises at all hours was almost worse.<p>

She was happy enough that the Barn was being repaired so it could get back to Trouble-stopping (although hopefully without Audrey inside.) But the incessant noise made sleep impossible, even clutching a pillow over her ears in the middle of the night.

Until Duke leaned over and very firmly said to her forehead, "Knock it off already. People are trying to sleep."

The sounds stopped immediately, followed by a muffled "sorry."


	12. Accidents Will Happen

"Accidents Will Happen"

A drabble of 100 words

By December21st

Fandom: Haven

Rating: G

Pairing: None

Warnings: None

Summary: Vince and Dave discuss how to spin Haven's latest incident.

* * *

><p>"Maybe nobody noticed," Dave suggests hopefully.<p>

"Nobody noticed an explosion that destroyed two buildings?" Vince counters drily.

"We could blame it on a Trouble." Desperation tinges Dave's voice.

"That seems counterproductive," Vince harrumphs.

"We can't print the real story! Nobody would believe us! We'd lose all credibility!"

"Just how much credibility do you think we have now?"

"Coal dust explosion?"

"Seriously?"

"What do you suggest?" Dave spreads his hands wide, daring Vince to come up with a better cover story.

"We tell the truth. There was a ..."

"Don't even say it," Dave interrupts, glaring at his brother.

"Gas leak."


End file.
